Many types of communication interfaces are implemented for use in a variety of fields, as may be necessary for communicating with various electronic devices such as telephones, computers and others. As the use of such devices becomes increasingly widespread, and as the desirability for convenient communication increases, demand for manners in which to interface with these devices becomes greater.
While such devices have become increasingly functional, their use has been somewhat limited for certain applications. For example, interfaces have generally been limited to user-based interfaces that may not be amenable to rapid data collection. As such, application has been limited or otherwise difficult in the context of a machine-type interface, and others. These and other matters have presented challenges to light collection, data acquisition and processing, for a variety of applications.